


Truth and Consequences

by rowofstars



Series: 1200 Follower Promptathon [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drinking, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Prompt Fic, Sex Talk, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: For my 1200 Follower Promptathon, ripperblackstaff prompted: Lacey or Belle is kinda drunk once and starts bragging about her mysterious boyfriend's sexual abilities in very graphic details until she lets out this one detail that lets everyone know who he is. And then, he has to deal with the consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RipperBlackstaff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipperBlackstaff/gifts).



> Okay I’m sorry this was not exactly what you prompt but it’s what happened. I am not responsible. I blame the wine…

Lacey slammed the shot glass down on the table and winced as the fiery alcohol burned its way down her throat. Across the table, Ruby and Ariel were staring at her wide-eyed. 

“Are you _serious_?” Ruby asked.

Lacey swallowed again and shrugged. “Wouldn’t say it if it wasn’t true.”

Ariel and Ruby exchanged a look, and then Ariel leaned on the table. “Okay, but, _every_ time? Like, every single time? No exceptions?”

Lacey shook her head, starting to smile. “Nope. Haven’t missed a one.”

Ruby scoffed. “Come on, you had to have faked it at least once. Every woman’s had to fake an orgasm. I mean Victor’s good, but you know.”

Lacey caught the eye of the bartender and lifted her glass, wagging it in the air with a smile. The bartender nodded, and then she set it down, leaning back against the vinyl booth.

“Look, it’s not like I’ve _never_ faked it, okay,” she explained. “That’s not what I’m saying.” Then she sighed, slightly regretting that she’d ever started this never have I ever game. “I’m just saying that I’ve never had to fake it with _him_.”

Ariel shook her head and lifted her martini glass before taking a sip. “Okay, but is it like the same position every time that just does it for you, or -?”

Lacey rolled her eyes. “If you think I’d do missionary every day for the last six and a half months, you’re nuts.” Ruby sputtered out a laugh and almost choked on her drink, which made Lacey laugh too.

“ _Six_ and a half _months_?” Ruby repeated. Lacey nodded, and she blinked several times, waiting for any sign that Lacey was putting one over on them.

Lacey just stared at them with a bemused look on her face.

“Fine,” Ariel said, giving up and raising her hands. “So what was the last position you had sex in?”

Lacey’s head tilted as she thought back to just before she’d come to the Rabbit Hole to meet her friends. He’d been over at her apartment, bearing a single rose because he was a ridiculous romantic like that. But he’d taken one look at her in her slinky, sparkly blue dress and every bit of his usually cool demeanor snapped. She loved being able to do that to him. What she loved more was getting shoved up against her living room wall and fucked until she screamed.

He hadn’t even taken her panties off for crying out loud, just pushed them aside and slid right in. She shivered at the memory and shifted in her seat. She was still wet and sticky between her legs, and despite the amazing orgasm all she wanted was to get over to his place and sit on his face. She’d make him lick her through her panties, still messy from earlier and tasting of both of them. And he would too. 

_God_ he was good with his mouth, and he absolutely loved eating her out. He treated it like an art form, like a goddamn Olympic sport. She’d joked once that if it was even the Russian judge would be forced to give him a 10 when he made her scream like that.

“Uh, Earth to Lacey?” Ruby said, waving a hand in front of her friend’s face.

Lacey jumped and frowned at Ruby. “What?”

Ariel raised her eyebrows and looked between Ruby and Lacey. “Well, whatever position it was, it must be quite memorable for you to space out like that.”

Lacey snorted. “I didn’t space out,” she said, sticking her tongue out at Ariel. The alcohol had definitely gone to her head. “I was just thinking was all.”

“So?” Ruby asked.

“Against the living room wall in my apartment,” she answered.

“Damn,” Ariel muttered. “You’re tiny, but that still takes some strength.”

Lacey smirked. “Yeah, well, just because he’s older and has one bad leg doesn’t mean he can’t pin me between the front door at the coat rack and make me scream.”

Ruby and Ariel’s eyes went wide, and Lacey’s mouth dropped open.

_Fuck._

“Uh,” she started, sliding towards the end of the booth. “I, uh, need to go.”

Ruby reached out and grabbed her arm. “Oh, no you don’t!”

Lacey’s face fell. “Look, I just -”

“You’re fucking _Mr. Gold_?” Ariel asked loudly.

A few patrons glanced in their direction, and Lacey hissed at her friends to shut up.

“You guys,” Lacey whined, slumping in her seat. “This is why I don’t tell you who I’m dating until after we’ve broken up!”

Ruby gave her a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry, Lacey, really, but - _Mr. Gold_?” 

Beside her, Ariel shook her head in disbelief. “He’s just so... so - _Mr. Gold_.”

Lacey sighed. “Yeah, Mr. Gold,” she said. “And by the way he actually does have a first name.”

“One would assume,” Ariel said, rolling her eyes.

“ _And_ ,” Lacey continued, annoyed, “he’s not that old, grumpy, mean, or anything else once you get to know him.”

Ruby looked skeptical. “Oh, really? What’s he like then?”

She licked her lips and took a sip of her freshly refilled scotch. “He’s - nice. Sweet, even. And he’s funny, in a very dry, sarcastically Scottish way. Which I _like_.” She paused and caught herself smiling. “And he treats me well. Better than any guy ever has. Like all of them _should_ have if they hadn’t been losers I picked up here.”

Ruby’s face softened, but Ariel still looked uncertain. “And he’s apparently great in the sack.”

Lacey looked up and caught Ruby’s eyes. Her lips curved and a moment later they were both laughing.

“Yeah,” Lacey agreed, her voice softening. “He’s pretty great.”

* * *

Gold made his way down the street towards Granny’s diner, a slight smile on his face. A few people glanced at him, and then hurried out of the way. He smirked to himself and pushed inside the diner.

At the counter, the Lucas girl gave him an odd look. It was like a smirk and a knowing smile, and he didn’t like it one bit. But she brought him his usual morning coffee and bagel, and he took his regular spot in the booth in the back where he could watch people come and go.

A few minutes later, Lacey came in, but instead of going into the back to change into her uniform and start work, she came over to his booth and slid in on the opposite side. Gold stiffened and his eyebrows lifted. They didn’t meet in public like this.

“Miss French,” he said, eyeing her.

Lacey sighed. “Oh, forget it, Alistair,” she said, waving a hand. “They’re gonna know eventually.”

Gold looked at her aghast. “I - I - but _you_ -”

“Yeah,” she huffed. “I know what I said, but I kinda got a little drunk last night -” She paused to glare at him when he snorted, and then continued. “And, fuck it. I don’t care anymore. I’m done.”

Gold swallowed. This had to be it then. Whatever they’d had was over. It’d be back to lonely nights in his old Victorian house, void of Lacey’s boisterous laughter and her odd taste in music, no more of her socks on his bedroom floor or her breathy screams in his ear.

Abruptly, he realized she’d moved from her side of the booth to his, and he turned towards her in confusion as she shoved him over. He had only a moment to realize what was happening before his shoulder hit the window, rattling the blinds, as her lips pressed against to his. A round of gasps rippled through the diner, and somewhere a fork clattered to the floor. There would be fallout for this from the whole town. 

They’d call him a cradle robber, even though he was barely old enough to be her father. They’d call her a gold digger, despite the fact that she’d been on her own and supporting herself since she was seventeen. People would talk, as they were prone to doing, but then it was quite hard for Gold to care about any of that when he had his arms full of Lacey French.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold and Lacey have sex against the wall before she meets the girls at the bar. Takes place immediately before chapter 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because someone asked for more of this, and maybe the wall sex they had before Lacey went out. Well, here it is.

Lacey could feel Gold’s eyes on her the second she stepped out of the bedroom. 

His eyebrows lifted as she bent and wiggled her feet into her shoes, a pair of shiny black patent leather heels, four inches high. She walked towards him, watching the heat bloom when his gaze passed over her shoulders, her breasts, and down to her legs. The sparkly blue dress was new and now one of the shortest she owned, just this side of indecent when she was standing, less so if she bent over far enough.

“Like it?” she asked, with a smirk.

His only response was to lick his lips. She wanted to kiss him, but when she reached for him he stopped her with a firm hand at her waist. He was getting hard, and she could tell by the way he was looking at her that he wanted her. But she was all dressed up with places to go, her makeup and hair perfect for a night on the town. Such as the night life was in Storybrooke.

Lacey wanted to ask him to stay, take him into her bed and her body, let him remind her why she’d blown off plans with Ruby and Ariel twice before tonight. Three times would be too rude, even for her, but she was drawn to him in that inexplicable way, and if he was willing, she wasn’t going to leave her apartment without an orgasm.

Gold turned with her as she moved towards the door, looking down at her with dark, heavy lidded eyes. The flecks of amber in them caught the light and flashed like sparks, dangerous and arousing. His eyes moved down to her mouth, and her breath caught. Space evaporated between them as he curled an arm around her waist and pulled her body into his. She wrapped an arm around his neck, closing her eyes and licking into his mouth as it slanted over hers.

He backed her up against the wall as they kissed, pressing her to the space between the coat rack and the door. A noise rumbled out of him as he drew her bottom lip between his teeth.

“I shouldn’t let you go out dressed like that,” he said. His voice was low and ragged, his accent heavier.

Lacey arched an eyebrow. “You know I can’t cancel on Ruby again,” she said. “If I do, she’ll come looking for me.”

Gold feigned annoyance. “Then I guess this will have to do.”

He pulled away from her a little and slid his hand between her legs. She gasped when he pushed her silky panties aside and spread her open with his fingers, one dipping inside to tease. 

He kissed a line up to her ear and tugged on the lobe. “Wanna be inside you,” he said, pressing his hips into her. 

She whimpered and started tugging up her skirt, uncertain of how they were going to do this standing up. They’d never tried it before, fearing his leg would end things early.

“I want to fuck you so hard you can’t walk straight,” he continued. “I want you think of me when you’re out with your friends, feel me here.” 

His finger slipped just inside, the tip circling her opening around and around as her pussy twitched with need.

“Yes,” she breathed, trying to grind against him, trying to get more penetration. 

She wanted him more than anything, every time they were together, more than she could ever remember wanting anyone before. That scared her as much as it thrilled her. He let his cane lean against the molding around the door, and lifted her left leg up around his hips. The wall was the only thing holding her up as he slid the fingers of his other hand out of her, and undid the button and zipper on his trousers. He freed his cock, grabbing it in his fist, and used his fingers, coated in her arousal to slick himself up before he eased inside her.

Lacey gasped at the first brush of his cock, then again as the thick head pushed between her swollen folds. He always felt so big inside her, and her body throbbed as he pushed further. Her leg curled around him, squeezing his waist as she dug her nails into his neck. His teeth nipped at her shoulder at the same time as his hips jutted forward, finally breaching her entrance and filling her. She threw her head back, knocking against the wall, as he started to move, pushing and pulling, in and out.

He wanted to kiss her, but he’d already removed most of her lipstick. He knew she was going out and he didn’t want to mess her up too much and give away what might have happened. They’d done well so far at keeping their little tryst a secret. So he licked at her lips, pulled at them gently with his teeth. She curled her tongue towards his, trying in vain to get him to kiss her properly again.

“Lacey,” he gasped, and his hips snapped. 

She cried out as he rocked into her, frustrated at the shallow angle. She clung to him, and scraped her nails over his scalp, trying to hitch her leg a little higher, let him slide a little further.

“Harder, please,” she said all in a breath, her belly tightening with a hot, liquid pleasure. “ _Please_.” 

With a snarl Gold slowed and stopped, leaning into her to keep from falling out of her wet heat. 

“Lace,” he panted. His mouth open and pressed to hers, slack from exertion. He licked his lips and moved his hand from where it was braced against the wall to her squeeze her ass. 

“Up,” he barked, and she hesitantly started to lift her other leg.

Lacey’s arms wrapped around his neck again. She hopped and he lifted, and together they managed to get her higher. She was pinned between the wall and his body, the pressure keeping both of them from falling and driving his cock further inside her. A rush of feeling hit her, and she was finally getting close. She curled her legs around him, hooking her ankles together and knocking off one shoe. He shifted his feet and they both groaned, the depth and angle finally want they both wanted.

“Better?” he asked, thrusting into her once and making her cry out.

“Yes,” she managed, smiling into his neck before he lost all restraint, pumping fast and hard and holding nothing back. 

She pulled at his hair, and breathed into his mouth, gasping as her orgasm came thundering over her. She was surrounded by him. He was all she could feel, see, and smell. His body pressed against her, rubbing her clit with every movement. His arms encircled her, his hips slammed relentless against her, and she knew there would be bruises from this. Her back arched, and a wave broke inside her. She thrashed against him, moving her hips, trying desperately to keep that amazing feeling going.

Gold groaned, his rhythm faltering. “ _Fuck_ \- Lacey,” he gasped.

“Yeah,” she breathed as the last spasm made her toes tingle. “Come on, baby.”

He said her name again, desperate and needy, and she could feel herself starting to build up again. His lips moved down her neck in a wet slide and she clenched her pussy around him, begging him to come with her body. 

The pain in his leg was a blessing this time, holding off his orgasm to he could make her come again. His movements were small but deep, rocking into her, pressing against the same spot inside her over and over until she cried for a second time. Her heel dug into the small of his back, her thighs tensing and holding him as close as she could.

Lacey gasped as he came a moment later. He pulsed, wet and hot inside her as he pressed her harder against the wall and growled something profane. She bit her lip and grinned, rewarding him with another purposeful squeeze of her pussy.

They were still breathing hard when he pulled out of her. He eased her down, waiting until her shaky legs were able to support her. She found her missing shoe and wobbled a bit as she pushed her foot inside. 

She probably needed another shower, but she only had ten minutes to get to the Rabbit Hole before Ruby would probably march up here and drag her down. Her phone was already buzzing with missed text messages. Her body ached with a pleasantly full feeling, her muscles strained but comfortably so, even as her limbs tingled.

“Alright?” Gold asked, lightly kissing her temple.

Lacey nodded. “Yeah.”

She felt him smile and looked up as he moved his hand between her legs again where she was still swollen and sensitive. His fingertips brushed her gently until she whimpered with lingering need, and then he smirked as he slipped her underwear back into place.

“There,” he said softly, his lips still curved devilishly as he cupped her with his hand. His palm pressed the fabric into her, rubbing just enough to leave her wanting more. “Touch up your lipstick and you’re perfect again.”

She licked her lips, feeling the slow slide of their mixed juices soaking her panties. The bastard knew exactly what he was doing. He wanted her to feel him everywhere, to remember him and what they’d done the whole night she was out. And she would too. She’d be squirming in her seat the whole time, thinking about what she was going to do to him later.

“Have a good evening,” he said, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth as he pulled his hand away and stepped back.

Lacey swallowed and followed him, brushing her lips against his cheek before they slipped out the door.


End file.
